undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Sans/In Battle
Sans is the final boss of the Genocide Route. His fight is widely considered the most difficult in the game among players. Sans uses bones and straight beam projectiles that emerge from skeletal faces, known internally as "Gaster Blasters," in his attacks. Although most enemies attack the player by using as many attacks as possible against them, Sans uses the opposite style, using minimal attacks and different soul modes to make the battle much harder. Attacks Soul Modes Sans starts by using red mode, but frequently switches the protagonist's SOUL between red and blue mode. Patterns Sans often utilizes gravity to make his attacks require platforming skills, such as slamming the protagonist's SOUL against the walls of the bullet box and making the protagonist jump through gaps between bones and onto platforms. Sans uses regular and light blue attacks. Sans immediately starts off the battle with his "strongest attack": an array of bones and beams. He is the only enemy in the game that has the first turn rather than the protagonist, which can catch the unwary off-guard. Eventually, Sans will offer mercy; if accepted, he covers the entire Bullet Board with bones until the protagonist's HP is drained to 0. This results in the famous Game Over screen that is only seen on this occasion. If this happens, death is inevitable, although if the player hacks the game to get unlimited health Sans will continue to shrug but the bones will disappear and the game cannot progress without save reloading or other hacks. After that, he starts to employ randomly cobbled attacks made of "bone stabs", "Gaster Blasters", and "bone slides". He will also start to use "Gaster Blasters" more frequently and aggressively, and will start using vertical "bone slides" rather than just the horizontal variation he uses during the first half. After a while, he uses his final attack, which consists of many bones, and at the end a massive army of Gaster Blasters. Strategy To progress the fight, the protagonist must keep attacking Sans as checking reveals that he cannot dodge forever; performing any other action besides FIGHT will not progress the battle as his dialogue will not appear or advance. Also, skipping/missing the attacks will not progress the battle either.Not attacking Sans - YouTube After getting past his mercy offer, the fight then includes Sans constantly flickering the screen to transition through his attacks, (known by some fans as black flashlights) uses his beams more often, and even attacks the protagonist as they navigate the menu (though menu attacks will only deplete the HP to 1). After enough turns, Sans will then perform an attack lasting roughly 40 seconds, launching some attacks shown previously at the protagonist, including a bevy of "Gaster Blasters", a large array of bones, and many slams against the Bullet Board's walls. Once the protagonist survives his final attack, Sans will use his "special attack," which cannot do damage to the protagonist. Sans abstains from attacking and stalls for his turn, preventing the protagonist from accessing the menu in hopes of the protagonist becoming bored as time flies. If one tries to move to the left before Sans falls asleep, he will wake up as his eye flashes blue/yellow, and the SOUL will be teleported back to the center of the bullet board. After several minutes and dialogue, Sans will eventually fall asleep, allowing the protagonist to push the Bullet Board towards the FIGHT button. After pressing it, Sans will wake up and dodge the first attack, only to be struck down with another automatically ambushed attack, instantly finishing Sans off for good. Unlike most enemies, however, he starts to leak red fluid of some sort, (which is theorized to be injected determination, ketchup, or even blood) then limps offscreen before dying, raising the protagonist's LOVE to 20 and HP to 99. Mechanics Sans dodges attacks (thus negating the need for high defense or health) and removes the protagonist's health slowly further through Karmic Retribution, although more INV can slow this down. The latter statement means that his attacks (true to his flavor text when Checking him) deal 1 damage per frame the protagonist's SOUL is colliding with them, allowing Sans to inflict weak hits at such a rapid rate (up to 30 times per second without extra INV) that it adds up to massive chunks of the protagonist's HP being gone in seconds. Some attacks involve platforms the protagonist's SOUL can rest upon safely. From his false plea for the protagonist to stop fighting onwards, Sans will also attack the protagonist in the action menu. Quotes ; Flavor Text * The easiest enemy. Can only deal 1 damage. Check ** Can't keep dodging forever. Keep attacking. attacked at least once * Just keep attacking attacking once * Sans's movements grow a little wearier. 'attacking four times' * Sans's movements seem to be slower. 'attacking nine times' * You feel like you're going to have a bad time. Encounter * You felt your sins crawling on your back. 0-10 KRSome stuff about the Sans fight that you may not have known - uselessundertalefacts, Tumblr * You felt your sins weighing on your neck. 10-20 KR * KARMA coursing through your veins. 20-30 KR * Doomed to death of KARMA! 30-40 KR * Sans is sparing you. Sans pretends to spare the protagonist * The REAL battle finally begins. 2nd phase * Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time. 2nd phase * Felt like a turning point. 2nd phase * Sans is starting to look really tired. 2nd phase * Sans is preparing something. when he talks about his special attack * Sans is getting ready to use his special attack. when he talks about his special attack again Trivia * The "Gaster Blaster" animation features the skeletal attack's left and right eyes flickering, similar to how Sans has one pupil while he performs psychokinesis. * Sans is the only character that dies off-screen, which leads players to question if he actually died or if he fled from battle. However, it is likely the case he died, as the death sound plays and your EXP and LOVE increase. * Sans's initial dialogue in his fight parallels Asgore's dialogue in a Neutral Route. They both open with "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." The following dialogue differs between the characters. * In battle he says, "... you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can..." This quote could refer to the "completionist" gamers who do everything possible in a game because they feel they must. * After hacking in infinite health and surviving Sans's Mercy attack, the bones will fall, and Sans will remain shrugging. One cannot do anything other than restarting the game to progress.Sans spares a hacker - YouTube * Karmic Retribution drains more slowly if the player has INV-boosting items equipped, such as the Cloudy Glasses and the Torn Notebook. * When blue mode is active, choosing an option (Fight,Act,Item or Spare) may cause the soul to fall, this can be predicted if the soul is in the lower part of the button. de:Sans/Im Kampf fr:Sans/En Combat pl:Sans/W walce ru:Санс/В бою zh:Sans/戰鬥中